cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Storm Summoning
Overview You can command the forces of nature! allows you to control wind and weather to aid your allies and wreak havoc on your foes. is a primary powerset for Defenders and a secondary powerset for Controllers, Corruptors and Masterminds. This powerset was added to the Corruptor and Mastermind options in Issue 12. Power Tables Defender The Storm Summoning powerset is available as a primary powerset for Defenders. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Controller/Corruptor/Mastermind The Storm Summoning powerset is available as a secondary powerset for Controllers, Corruptors and Masterminds. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers The following are powers in the Storm Summoning powerset. Freezing Rain Summons Freezing Rain at a targeted location. Freezing Rain deals minimal Cold damage to anything that passes through the storm. It also Slows the affected foes and severely reduces their Defense and resistance to damage. Many foes may even slip and fall trying to escape the storm. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Gale You can call forth a tremendous gust of Gale force winds that knock down foes and deal some Smashing damage in a wide cone area. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Hurricane You can summon a Hurricane. The wind and rain from this massive storm reduce the range and Accuracy of nearby foes. The massive winds of this storm continuously force foes away from you. }} }} }} }} }} }} Lightning Storm You can create a massive Lightning Storm that will strike any foe that approaches you. Lightning from this storm can knock down and damage all nearby foes, and can even instill panic. Lightning bolts will continue to fall as long as the storm remains. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} O2 Boost Saturates the air around a targeted ally with rich oxygen, healing his wounds. The O2 Boost can protect a targeted ally from Sleep, Stun and Endurance Drain effects. You cannot use this power on yourself. }} }} }} }} }} Snow Storm While active, the chill from this Snow Storm can dramatically Slow the attack and movement speed of the target and all nearby foes. The torrent winds of the Snow Storm are enough to bring down flying foes. }} }} }} }} Steamy Mist Your mastery of the elements allows you to hide yourself and all nearby allies within a Steamy Mist. Steamy Mist makes you and your allies harder to see and increases your Defense bonus to all attacks, while reducing Fire, Cold, and Energy damage, as well as your Foes ability to Confuse you. You cannot use any other Concealment type powers while using Steamy Mist. }} }} }} }} }} }} Thunder Clap You can call forth a tremendous Thunder Clap that will Disorient most foes in a large area around you. }} }} }} }} }} Tornado Conjures up a funnel cloud at a targeted location. The Tornado will chase down your foes, tossing them into the air and hurling them great distances. The victims are left Disoriented and with reduced Defense. The Tornado is a menacing sight, and can even cause panic among your foes. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} External Links * |Archetype=Controller|Type=Buff}} * |Archetype=Defender|Type=Buff}} Category:Buff/debuff power sets Category:Controller power sets Category:Defender power sets Category:Mastermind power sets Category:Corruptor power sets